Ground blocks are used in virtually every household coaxial cable installation, whether from cable or satellite, both as a convenient connection point outside the house and as a bonding point to the electrical ground. The open design of current ground blocks, while convenient to use and cheap in materials, promotes finger tightening of connectors on to the port terminals, and requires the use of extra security shields if tamper resistance is required. As a result, the most important connection in the house is often loose and susceptible to moisture, radio frequency leaking, and tampering.